Done with all the Novelties
by QuinntanaEpiphany
Summary: Sequel of Captured me Hopelessly Bella has to face this next threat alone in order to get back to the ones she love. QE
1. Foreshadow

A/N: Hello I have finally got Microsoft office back on this computer of mine and I believe a sequel is long over do.

* * *

**Bella P.o.V.**

**_Foreshadow _**

_As I look down at the magnificent creature in my arms so frail and helpless I never thought I would see my beautiful baby this way. And as I continue to gaze at her angelic face I quickly come to realize that she is one of the most important people in my life. And I would give anything do anything just to see her have a future that has meaning and worth. And the only way to do that is to leave and never look back no matter how much that rips at my soul._

_"__Are you ready?"_

_. . . ._

* * *

A/N: So I've decided to continue on with my story of Captured me Hopelessly, and my general goal for this story is to make it seem a bit over dramatic. I'm taking a creative writing class and as I continue on with this story I hope my writing style will improve and I will become much more comfortable with doing longer chapter that don't sound like I'm a second grader.

All love and rainbows ~QE


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the twilight world just the ones I make up in this head off mine.**

**A/N: Will try and post as often as I can waited to get a hard set outline before I updated again and I really hope yawl enjoy what I have planned out.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella P.o.V.

Hurrying down the stairs I looked as my family quickly settled around the spacious living room. Looks of panic and relief greeted me as I settled into the lush white couch next to my mate. Looking at her I could tell that she was a bit irritated that we were interrupted; but knowing her she would quickly set that aside if there are looming threats to her family. I'm not gonna lie to you I'm glad the threat has reviled itself I'm too ready to put all of this shit in the past and focus on my future with Rose and Sapphira. Maybe even add two more additions to that in the future but hey who really knows. I wouldn't tell my mate this but even if me and rose didn't have a child together in the future I would still be happy because at least I get to spend it with her. Plus I starting to see that Rosalie is treating Sapphira like she her flesh and blood daughter and Sapphira really enjoys her Rose time. So I know that I have nothing to worry about on that topic when it comes down to it. Coming out of my thoughts I realized that everyone was settled in and that we were just waiting for Ski to start. Taking a calming deep breath Ski turned to us and began to speak.

"Let's see. . . I had a vision or more like I was actually in the room I guess you could say. Well actually I wasn't in the room; but I. . ."

"Sweetie they get what you're trying to say just tell them what you told me." Alice interrupted her babbling mate.

"Ohh well then. . . I saw the Volturi being overthrown; Aro has been killed."

"Wait what!" Rose screeched out.

Mixtures of "What's?" and "How's?" rang out round the vast and crowded living area. While I sat there confused and a tad bit lost was I really the only one who doesn't know what a Volturi is and who the fuck or what is an Aro.

"WAIT!" Carlisle hollered; pulling me out of my confusing inner ramblings. Everyone else was shocked at hearing the humble man raise his voice and the room fell to a quiet hush. Once satisfied that everyone was quiet; Carlisle turned back to a frazzled Skilar.

"Start from the beginning child."

Shaking her head in the way only Ski can she began to tell her tell.

* * *

_Ski P.o.V. Vision_

_I woke up in a strange room. Gray and cold; the room was made out of the best stone that I had ever seen and the luxury that this room screamed was almost too much to handle. I turned my head to the door as I heard a voice echo in the high vaulted bedroom. _

_"__Aro darling, please answer me we were only joking. No need to be so serious." I looked around for the voice that sounded like liquid smoke so smooth that it chilled my bones. My eyes fell upon a woman a blonde ageless beauty, even for a vampire; and she had an aroha to her that just screamed power and strength._

_I waited for the man she called Aro to speak but no answer was given because as soon as he began to talk a dark fog like vapor began to fill the room and consume the frail pale man. Once it had cleared it appeared that Aro was in a trance like state. However I quickly found that that was not quite the case as he began to speak._

_"__Alec stop this at once!" Aro roared out. Moving around the room like a man who has just lost his site._

_"__I'm sorry Aro but my loyalty lies else were now it is time for a new ruler and our dear Sulpicia. Is the queen the Volturi truly deserves." Replied who I'm assuming to be Alec the cause of Aro distress._

_Vision Ends_

* * *

"After that I saw three men in hoods come in and I come out of the vision with Aro's lifeless eyes looking at me as they were thrown into scorching flames." Ski finishes rubbing her arms; as if the vision truly startled her more than she was letting on.

"Are you sure he said Alec?" Jane asked a look of dread and fear coming over the tempered blonde's face. Grabbing Emmett's hand like a lifeline.

"Yes I'm certain. Why?" Ski replied

"That's . . . that's my brother. My twin brother I can't believe he would get caught up in something like the Volturi. What was he thinking I . . . "

"What the hell is a Volturi and who the hell is Aro?" I finally asked after feeling confused for way too long. Giving me an amused look my Rose turned to me before looking back to our anxious family.

"I'll tell you on the plane Bella because it looks like we're going to Italy."

* * *

**A/N: Hello Hello well it looks like there's a lot in store for the future of this family. Hope yawl liked it and will continue reading on.**

**All love and rainbows ~QE**


End file.
